Imaging devices are widely equipped with an auto focus (“AF”) function. In particular, contrast focusing methods have been widely implemented for auto focus.
A contrast focusing method requires acquisition of at least three frames of images to determine an initial search direction for a focusing process. As a result, the time spent for the auto focus process is relatively long.